Alone
by LostProcess
Summary: Warning: Extreme violence and gore...and eventual yaoi/lemons. The first six chapters will most likely be a very long prologue. NarutoxOC
1. Wake

Yosh! This is my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic! Hooray for OoCness and AU's although this story probably has nothing to do with either of those. Anyway, be nice. . .Or I'll turn into a vampire and wallow in my self pity because I haven't even gotten blood in over 1500 hundred years because I'm too lazy to hunt but too morose to try!!(Seriously, that was the wierdest thing ever.)

Wait a minute, I haven't even written any part of it yet. Anyway, better go on to what you really(maybe) want to read.

Dis to the claim to the er: I do not own Naruto. . .or else Sakura would be a drag queen. Just think about that mental image. . . . . . . Alright, on to the story.

**begin**

Chapter 1: Wake

_You call this a beginning. . ._

_I call this a funeral march_

**start**

_Colors swirled around him. Not the trivial kind that leave your head as soon as they're gone, but the kind that last, like a spot of paint on a white wall. He reached out to touch them. As his hand was just about to scrape those semi-transparent shapes they shied away, forming people that also shied away. Yells of fear reached his ears, reverberating like the inside of a shell you might find at a beach. He found that he was hated, loathed perhaps. But then, a man appeared, or the shape of one anyway. He stood up straight calmly and threw a flashing silver object at him._

_Pain shot out of his chest, engulfing him as though he was being wrapped around by a snake that would never let go. It forced his head down, making him stare at the object that was shoved into his chest. It was small, only about half a foot in length. One end was sharp, he could by the feel of it pressed up against his heart, slowly cutting it as he panted for breath. Then it started to grow. The object was now twice the size it had once been. He felt it rupture his stomach and liver, and then his kidneys as blood poured out of him, staining the ground below. And then he fell, down, down. . .down. . ._

**switch**

Down onto the cold ground below him, causing his eyes to spring open. He, apparently, had just had a nightmare. _That's not true, _he mused, _that was my real life. Besides the part of me dying; I'm obviously still alive. _Which, as it happened, wasn't any better. He lived in the sewers, in a small room with walls that leaked obscenities onto the concrete below. Filling up the room were three cots, each shoved against a section of wall. The frames of these cots were nearly destroyed and they all showed years of wear. The sad thing was, Haze was the only one to occupy a cot.

Haze was 15 years old. He had been alone for most of those years. Something about him killing a few people- he couldn't remember and didn't want to. He had chin-length spiky gold hair, and two piercing green eyes. The rest of his face consisted of a roman nose and a somewhat round-shaped chin. His attire consisted of red shoes, black cargo (but practically skinny) pants, a black trench coat that came down the middle of his thigh- the left arm of the trench coat is strips of red leather fashioned into a diagonal criss-crossing pattern, a red and gold striped scarf wrapped around his neck like a boa-constrictor (it is relatively short though), and red and white checkered gloves.

He picked himself up off the floor and stretched to make sure that each and every one of his muscles was fully operational. A slight cracking could be heard in the sewer. _Good._ He walked to the southernmost part of the wall and looked at the calendar etched there. The fifteenth. _Better. _It was time- he was finally going to leave the wretched village he lived under; the village hidden in the shadows.

**end**

So!! My first chapter.(don't worry, they'll get longer.) You like it?!

Want to know what The Hidden Shadow Village is?? Wondering where Naruto is? In time, my readers, in time.

Review please, as I am young and still a grasshopper

Anyway, review, REVIEW, **REVIEW!!** Haha.


	2. Remains

Sorry about the wait!! Stupid bombshell blowing up my summer plans. Oh! And by that I mean daily life, not an actual bombshell. This will be a very good and longer chapter than before(in my opinion). Action, mystery, drama, everything you want in one bundle from comcast for only 1,000,000!! It's funny 'cause it really does cost that much(Wow that was stupid). Anyway, time for the story.

Disclaimer: It's a dis to the claim that I own Naruto and an er.. muttered by Kishimoto. What?! Damn you Masashi!!

Oh yeah, anything I say will be in parentheses. (Like this.)

Oh, and thanks to Hyrulehalfbreed. (Is that too many Oh's?!)

**foreword**

Chapter 2: Remains

_I can only watch slowly as you are broken_

_I can only sleep soundly when you are in pieces_

_I can only cry softly as you are leaving_

_I can only be free when you are gone_

**start**

The village hidden in the shadows was not a quiet one. Many of the village's main trades had something to do with violence. Also, the trek to the world of light was not an easy one either. You see, the weather in the village was a constant. No birds flocked overhead. No clouds threatened with their rainy promise, their torrential debut. There was no sun, only faint light drifting from the houses riddling the streets. Numerous nameless shinobi died trying to get across to the world of light, which made one wonder as to why Haze was seeking to leave anyway.

Life was rotten. There were a few poor districts, including the one Haze lived under. Children's death was a common sight in these districts. No one bothered to help the dying child, I mean, their bodies were too small, right? Or maybe those convulsions were a bit too wild to tame? No, no one was willing to risk their own life in exchange for someone else's in the poor districts. So they went unnoticed, washed away in the tide of everyone else's own selfishness. Shinobi rarely inspected these districts, which was one of the reasons why Haze had been living underneath one.

But elsewhere in the city, life was at its peak. Every family was adorned with at least a three-story house, and ample yard space. The sons and daughters of these families got to be shinobi. They got to have lives, they were allowed to mate, to have a legacy. Oh, the people in the outer ring, as it was called, they could mate; but to what purpose? Their children would have no inheritance, no legacy. Unlike the people in the middle ring. And even further inside the city, life was even richer. The extremely wealthy gathered there, flocking together to flaunt their money to each other in a show of supremacy. And the walls, the giant, forty foot walls that divided each part- a sign of the villages ugliness. The separation was suffocating, like having everyone you know leave you and take your oxygen with them. It was like a bullseye, a bullseye shot at by people with bad aim, meaning they always hit the edges, always got the lowest score. But for those who hit one of the inner rings; life was sweet. Life was normal...

**switch**

Haze walked along the wall separating the middle and outer rings, making sure not to make a sound; even though it couldn't have been more than four in the morning. He sighed quietly as he walked on the streets cracking pavement, his boots making a soft crunch every time he took a step. He was finally leaving. He was finally leaving the godforsaken village he had grown up in. _This is it, _he mused to himself, _this is the day that I either die or change my life forever. _That last thought made him stop. _Forever? . . .Do I really want that? _Yes, he decided, he did. He let his hand aimlessly run along the wall, caressing it almost as if it was a loved one that he did not want to leave.

He thought about, strangely enough to him, his parents. He didn't remember much, or, more like, he didn't **want **to remember. They nearly abandoned him for most of his childhood. Every day after school, he remembered himself checking if his parents were there, wondering if maybe they would take him out for ice-cream. Then he would always be disappointed when they didn't, come home that is; not like they took him out for ice-cream either. Then, one night, his parents came home. Early. And with friends.

**flashback**

Dull light emanated from the lamp in the kitchen, casting a warm glow throughout the house. Haze sat alone, doing some homework in the old reclining chair seated in the far left corner of the living room. It was a somewhat large house, so he had plenty of places that he could stay but for some reason, he always felt drawn to the golden-brown chair. Maybe it was the soft leather, he didn't know.

He glanced sparingly at the clock, it was already a habit by now. The minute hand and the hour hand were touching, pointing straight down almost as if to start a waltz. Six o'clock. P.M. At least four more hours to go until he parents came home. But it wouldn't matter, his bedtime was at nine. He went back to his homework. Man, he hated math.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the front door open, creaking slightly. And he winced slightly as it banged against the wall next to it- a telltale sign that his father had opened it. Leaping out of the chair, he practically ran to greet his parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you so much! You didn't tell you would be home so soon-" He was cut off.

"Spare us of your idle talk." His father said. He started to shake." You don't have a right to speak to us." The words hurt, like a knife in your side. Why was his father doing this? What was going on?

" What's-" Once again he was stopped from saying anything.

" I told you to shut your fucking mouth." With that his father smacked him. And it hurt, to be sure. Haze cried out in pain as he was flung backwards into the wall behind he, breaking off some of the plaster. He felt a slight bleeding coming from his lower back and from his lower lip.

"No. Ainon, this is supposed to be a quick job." Was that really Haze's mother's voice? Was she really trying to defend him after all this time? No, it had to be some sort of trick; a gimmick of some sort. Would his mother really do that for him?

" Tie his hands and feet and make sure that he cannot escape his fate.(Love the band Escape The Fate, btw) I want this to be over quickly." No, he guessed not.

**end flashback**

He continued on like this until he found what he was searching for: a door. The door to the middle ring. Most people wouldn't know about it, and shinobi so far hadn't found it, which was thanks to a small amount of chakra concealing it at all times which Haze himself had put there.

He grinned slowly as he gathered the chakra back up and opened the door, carefully checking the other side for people. Seeing no one, he slid himself into the middle ring, cautiously shutting the door behind him. Stage one was complete. It sounded foolish, but yes, stage one was complete. From that moment, he would have to be on his guard, for there were shinobi here. Ninja phantoms that would gladly behead him seemed to lurk around every corner, every house, everything.

And then, they turned into real ninjas armed with kunai and fierce determination; determination, he suspected, to kill him.

"Shit," Haze muttered under his breath. This reaction, I suppose you could say, was understandable. According to him, no one knew about the door. **According to him.** The truth was, the village shinobi had found it about two years ago; it had been during a same-old monotonous safety sweep of the city. Surprise was registered, but was quickly passed on because the door was valuable. Ever since then, they had been using it to secretly monitor activity near the middle wall.

_Three, four. . ._The ninja silently formed a small circle around him, perching on rooftops, in side streets, and anywhere else they could to make the circle as perfect as possible. _Eight, nine. . . _"Holy shit" came another whisper, there were ten freaking people surrounding him. (Things are gonna get dicey.)

A large, four-pronged shuriken danced its way wildly to the back of his throat, making an intense effort to severe his head from his body. It gleamed murderously in the faint city light, creating the effect of a rather deadly Frisbee. It also danced, as Haze dodged it by rolling to the side, into the neck of another man trying to sneak up behind him. The man's body convulsed for a second, and then when limp; blood gushing out of the place where his head once was. Haze smiled a bit, but then bit back that smile as three more attackers flew down to where he was standing.

He jumped backwards and hid in the doorway of a shop, well, you really couldn't call it 'hid' because he could easily see out and they could easily see in. It provided cover, which, as he learned the next moment, he needed. As the attackers landed behind him, his peripheral vision caught one of them doing handsigns. He fell quickly to the floor of the masonry, narrowly avoiding a humongous blast of fire that seared the air above him with its heat. The problem was, he was too elated with dodging the blast that he failed to notice that the air around him was dissipating until it was almost too late.

Regretting having to do it, he leaped out of the window situated right next to the door, shattering the glass as he zipped through it. Three of his attackers grazed him with shuriken as he grazed past them. Not feeling the pain, he grabbed the arm of the nearest one and threw him onto the broken glass still in the window frame. By the time the blood started to spurt out of the man, Haze had his left foot on the ground.

Not wanting to waste any movement, he grabbed a cobblestone(the street is made out of cobblestones) in his left hand and used it as leverage to swing around with his right foot, catching another attacker in the nose. A sickening crunch could be heard as the nose broke, shattering under the force of the blow. Haze watched in grim delight as the cartilage followed his foot off of the man's face, only to be plastered to another face causing the man's mouth to open, practically swallowing the blood, flesh, and bone. It caused the man to gag instantly. Finally done with his right foot, he half somersaulted and lashed out with his left foot, swiping underneath the fifth man that had tried to corner him.

The man easily jumped over it and- pulling out a knife that was attached to a slide-track to his arm- came down with the knife, aiming for Haze's leg. Luckily though, the momentum of Haze's swing brought it out of harms way. The same momentum also allowed him to slash a deep wound in the center of the attackers chest. So far, seven seconds had gone by since he jumped out of the window.

_That was the fifth one,_ he remarked to himself, _if things continue on like this it's just going to be a slaughter... _He allowed a minuscule grin to adorn his face. _And I will be the butcher._

He wasn't allowed any more time to think though, for yet another ninja was attacking him.

This time, the man used handsigns right off the bat.(Did I really just say 'right off the bat'?) Once again, fire rained down on Haze, but this time, Haze was ready for it. He did some handsigns of his own.( Note: I'm not gonna mention the name of his jutsus until later when it is more prudent.) Water raced out of Haze's mouth as the flame came closer to him. When the water hit the flame both instantly evaporated, creating a massive cloud of steam which rolled into fog. That was good, because he cold use it as cover.

Suddenly he saw a shadow slipping its way towards him. He pulled out two kunai, one for each hand. The moment that he could ascertain the man's exact whereabouts in the fog, he threw one as quietly as he could. There was silence for a moment. Then, he heard a soft gurgle and the sound of a body dropping to the ground.

The weapon almost drove home, had it not been for the second kunai Haze held in his right hand, only now that same kunai was tilted behind his back in a 45 degree angle pointing upwards, waveringly parrying the foreign weapon the way a scabbard would guard a sword. His arm slid up, slicing through the man's forearm like filleting a fish. The man screamed in agony at feeling and having to watch someone do that to his arm. But he didn't scream for long. A swift punch to his gut silenced him- he was too busy throwing up. After his past few meals stopped coming up, he groaned softly and fell unconscious. Haze set him down on the rough cobblestones.

Haze looked around, but the attacks had stopped. No more people tried to attack him. _Cold feet? _It didn't matter, so long as they wouldn't come again. _Seven out of ten isn't __**too **__bad I guess. _He stood up, the staggered a little as a small wave of exhaustion hit him. Maybe he would rest a bit, close his eyes for a few minutes.

_No!_ He shouted in his mind, _I have to get to the gateway._ He then turned and straightened his trench coat, shaking any remains that could have lingered from the previous skirmish. He imagined the blood coming out of the coat, even though it was impossible- it would have soaked through entirely by then.

"Yes, holy shit, I knew you wouldn't be **too **much of a challenge." he almost whispered to himself. Apparently, he was stronger than they had suspected, which worked to his advantage.

**partial flashback/switch**

The body jumped onto the outer wall of the Hidden Shadow village. His target was down there somewhere, in the poor districts. The body then proceeded to masquerade quietly from house to house, searching for the boy. He didn't need to search long though, for the moment he landed on a particularly tall house, the boy appeared, trailing his hand along the middle wall. Where was the boy going, the body's brain wondered.

He seemed preoccupied, which suited the body just fine. It was about to pounce when it heard a soft sigh. The body's ears shot up, wanting to hear any more delicious sounds that it's target might produce. The tongue slithered out ever so slowly and licked cherry black lips in the faint light coming from the city below it. And the hands, they were balled up(**1**) into tempting fists. These all relaxed when seemingly important movement came from below.

Yellow slitted eyes watched in interest as the boy unmasked a door leading to the middle ring. They narrowed tough, when the door was closed and they could not see the boy. No matter, they quickly proceeded their body in jumping onto the top of the wall. _Much better._

There was quite a show for those eyes when the got to the top of the wall. It looked like his target-kun was about to be ambushed. _Perfect. _Came the body's brain. It could use this opportunity to see just how skilled his target really was.

**end**

(1) I mean, come on people. Do you not see what I see?

So? What do you think? Huh? Huh?

Just joking around. And don't worry, I think the next chapter will be the last one in the Hidden Shadow Village. but I'm not sure. But I can tell you, after that, We go to Konoha.

I know what you're thinking:

"_That was a terrible place to end the chapter LP"_

" _I know, but I just really wanted to update for all my adoring fans...It's __**true**__. I'm not even joking. You really mean that much to me. No applause...Please, I'm __**serious. **__People might think you're faking it. And there will be no fake applause on my show."_

"_Umm, LP?"_

"_Yeesss?"_

" _You're not on a show."_

"_Oh REALLY? That's what __**you **__think. Did you not see the cameras? A little side note:They say the camera adds ten pounds. With that kind of money we could buy more cameras and get even __**more **__pounds."_

XD

So yeah, umm, please review! Or else I'll stare at the empty review page, and cry, and eat thousands of chocolate fudge sundaes, 'cause they help me cope. Yeah, no more guilt trips. They really suck.

Though I really could go for a sundae now.


	3. Restrain To Refrain

OH MY GOD!! The second that I put up chapter two, like, ten more people read chapter one. I am so happy that I'm gonna start work on this a week before you read it.(A week- if you're lucky.) I cannot believe it. Scandalous!(Do any of you remember the show Recess? 'Cause there was this group of girls always saying that.) I seriously am happy. Do you know what it's like to have that many people read your first story. It's exhilarating. Wonderful. Oh, that gets me thinking...now I want some wonderbread.

Mmmm, the wonder of bread. That's it, I've decided...I am going to go on a quest for the best slice of bread ever. Oh man, that means I have to leave America. Haha. Maybe, I'll go to Switzerland. Or better, Italy. Or **better, **Portugal...What? You've never heard of Portuguese sweet bread? Oh come on, now I want some. (And I still haven't forgotten about that sundae.) I just had a great idea- A sweet bread sundae. Yumm.

Oh, look at all of your bored faces, I'm sorry. Anyway, on with the show.( You see what I did there. Yeah, I typed it. And don't you forget it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I probably own drugs 'cause man is the stuff I'm typing weird. Wait a minute, doesn't pot make you hungry? Oh no, someone must have slipped it into my sundae.

Yeah...

(Just a note to all of you people reading this: I wrote that intro a LONG time ago, but I'm not gonna change it because it's so funny. I guess I should have also said to beware of **extreme violence and gore**.)

**foreword**

Chapter 3: Restrain To Refrain

_If I could fly, I would soar_

_If I could walk on water, I would dance_

_If I could be invisible, I would disappear_

_If I could,_

_I would_

**start**

Drab attire swathed a room dressed in black garments(confusing, huh?), cloaking the smell of sweat and laborious hours. The trappings made everything inside of the room seem two dimensional in the sense that their personalities blended in so well with the backgrounds. A wicker desk sat almost in the middle of the room where it flaunted its largeness with a passion. The desk made everything else in the room not worth mentioning, so they will go unnamed.

Light was swallowed in the room, not even oil lamps could light the darkness of it. But somehow, the ability to see in the room was given to any who entered it.

As for that moment, there were three people in the room, one was situated behind the desk. Two more stood in front of the desk, in between the piece of furniture and the door that lead out of the room.

The leader of the Hidden Shadow village shifted in his seat, settling into a position that reminded one of a cobra poised to strike at their neck and rip out their lungs. The two shinobi standing in front of his desk also shifted slightly, standing straight as wicker poles. The atmosphere was quiet, and it stayed that way for at least ten more minutes, until the leader's voice cut through it.

"I am to understand that our demonic resident Haze has breached the middle ring?" came the stalwart hiss. One of the ninja in front of him perked up.

"Yes sir. He was spotted in the western region." This was the ninja on the left, a high level chunin dressed completely in red with a tall sword strapped to his back.

(Sorry, but everyone in the Hidden Shadow Village in an OC.)

"And? Are there any reports yet?" Came another impatient hiss.

"No sir."

"And why not? I told you, this is the only day that he can hope to make it through the gate. If there is any time for heightened security, it is now."

"We know sir," This time it was the shinobi on the right. This man was also a high level chunin. But unlike his counterpart standing beside him, he simply wore a tunic of woven silk. It was hard to take him seriously because the tunic was colored pink.

"Are you sure?" His tone became menacing as he stood up, walking quietly around his desk," because it seems to me that you don't. It seems to me that you have gotten lax in your job."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your..."The leader quickly swiped underneath the pink ninja with his hand, causing him to fall down. "...posture. Now is there anything else-" He was cut off by the door to the room being practically barreled through by a messenger.

"Sir I- oh, sorry about the door." _What a nuisance. _

"It's nothing, continue on."

"Right. Reports have come in from the outer wall of the second ring-"

"And what do they say?"

"...Haze has broken through the outer defense." That was not the right thing to say." B-but before you get angry, there is something else." The leader literally swallowed the steam that he had been loudly secreting.

"What is it?"

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck. "Our scouts have spotted a man wandering around the city that they call Oro-"

"Do not speak his name...He's here? God, if this isn't Armageddon, I don't know what is. You two; I want you to go out there and eliminate Haze, I'll deal with..._him._"

" And if we-"

" Yes, you can."

**switch**

Haze walked quietly through the wall to the center ring, surprised at how dismal the security was in the highest ranked part of the village. Though on the inside, a small voice was telling him that it was a trap. He didn't need a small voice, he _knew_ it was a trap, a trap that he would have to cut through if he was to make it out of the Hidden Shadow Village.

The buildings in the center ring were more grandiose than he imagined. Each one seemed to give off it's own light, to radiate in the glow of the other ones surrounding it. They shimmered with enough force to bring back the dead.( You might want to remember that seemingly unimportant embellishment.) In the center of the vast circle was a very tall and wide building. Towers and turrets rose from the ground in that particular area to form- the village hall. Each tower had a spiraled top, the shortest of which was one hundred feet off of the ground; the highest of which was four hundred feet off the ground. It made the buildings surrounding it seem to be ants underneath its outstretched foot.

The buildings, however, vanished from sight as he turned his attention to the two men standing on top of the tall village hall spire. One was dressed in red, the other in pink. _What is this? Valentine's day or something? _The men crouched down as he grew closer speaking to each other softly with words he could not hear.

**switch**

The two brothers crouched down, taking in the appearance of their new guest. Gold hair, green eyes, odd checkered gloves,- it was definitely their target.

" Brother-" spoke the man in red.

" I know." replied the man in pink.

" Should we try..."

" Yes."

" How do you think he'll take it?"

" He won't be happy."

" He never is. And why would he object to a bit of city remodeling?"

" There's no reason for him to."

" And what about him?"

" The one below?"

"Yes"

" ...He'll surely die."

**switch**

Apparently, the two men were done talking. They both stood up at the same time, robes fluttering in the now present wind. The most noticeable thing about them was that one robe was pink and the other was red. Haze jumped onto the spire nearest to him, balancing on the long metal spike that protruded out of it. Almost the instant he got on it though, he had to spring to the next closest one in order to dodge the flames that shot at the spot he had been standing. He then heard a soft laugh:

" We are the Valentine brothers-" _Brothers? And it really is valentine's day?!_- "-, and we are here to capture your heart." Pink smirked as he threw shuriken at Haze. He jumped, but just when he thought he had avoided them, they turned in mid-air and flew into his back. He grunted, but then landed upon the nearest edifice- twisting his body in an attempt to shake off the knives- which he knew was impossible.

" I'm not going to give it to you willingly." Haze replied, finally reaching back and pulling the protrusions out of his back. He winced a little as each wound he opened poured out some of his blood.

" Then we will just have to design a way to get it out of your chest." He took it their conversation was over when he felt a kunai graze his neck as he ran to the other side of the spire. He took the chance to look down, and saw that he was roughly two-hundred and fifty feet off the ground. His look was cut off though, as he had to jump again to avoid being washed away in a flood of water.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he noticed something strange- only one of the brothers was attacking him, which meant that he knew the location of only one of his assailants. And not knowing where your enemy was in battle was a very bad thing. So he needed a plan- fast- or else he would surely die, and he was not going to give up when he barely even started.

" Are you thinking of how we should prepare your funeral?" It was whispered in his ear. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, slowly squeezing the air out of him. _If this lasts too long, I'll suffocate before I can get a chance to attack back._ He bit back the urge to move; instead he silently took out a knife, aiming it at Pink's face.

" No"

" I suppose we would need a color scheme after all. Let's see... you have a natural affinity for brown, so let's just put you underground and be done with it. Would you agree brother?"

The wind began to move. Each small tendril or gust was swallowed up by a larger dark spot forming on the side of the nearest tower. The spot was, at the moment, a dark maroon- but Haze knew what color it was going to be if it continued the grow the way that it was. Pink turned his head.

" I said brother, do you agree or not?" With that statement, he did more than just complain- he left himself wide open for attack; and Haze took the opportunity. He whipped his arm around and reveled while he watched it sink into Pink's neck, cutting veins and arteries as it went. By the time Pink had registered that the knife had hit him, blood had started pouring out onto Haze and the spire beneath him, coating everything in the vicinity with a gory red hue. Haze dug the knife deeper literally gutting Pink's throat as easily as he would have done with a fish. Now Pink's vertebrae were showing. And he knew exactly what to do. He reached into the man's neck cartilage and grasped the top link that connected the spinal column to his cranium. When he had gotten a good grip- he pulled, tearing out the man's larynx as the top links broke off in his hand, creating deep slices along his palm. He wasn't done though. He took the severed links and spun Pink around. Once Pink had his back to him, he pushed the stolen vertebrae into the man's rectum, smiling somewhat at the blood that rushed out onto his hands. With that final desecration of the now dead corpse he literally threw it off of the spire. The body rolled down the side, and then dropped off, leaving Haze alone to fight Red.

**switch**

Pink opened his eyes as he fell, grabbing his ass with a slight whimper. He knew that for the plan to work he would have to fake his own death, but that didn't make it any less painful. Slowly, he pulled his vertebrae out of his rectum, and then proceeded to put it back into his throat, being careful to replace his larynx first.

He bit his finger. "Summoning jutsu." The surgical supply kit popped into existence. He opened it and brought out the needle and thread._ More stitches to add to the thousands I have already acquired. Must I always be the scapegoat? _The neck was the easiest- it was the rips to his ass that were hard to stitch. But somehow, he managed to fix all of his injuries before too long.

He lousily sent chakra to his feet, and then landed horizontally on the side of the meeting hall, twenty feet off of the ground. _Luckily, there is only one way that my brother or I can die._ Deciding to let his brother have a little fun before their final attack, he began a leisurely pace up the side of the building.

**switch**

Orochimaru watched fervently at the battle happening only a few blocks away from him. His interest was peaked when he saw the body falling from the tower, but then smirked as he saw the man sow himself back together. It looked as if he had learned a little of Orochimaru's craft- which enthralled him. For someone to know of his works in a place like this... It was unimaginable. He didn't get much more time to think. Standing up, he took a step to the left, causing the wind projectiles to scatter harmlessly on the roof below him.

" Oh? Is that you leader?" He pulled a scroll out of the pouch on his back, trying to unravel it with the utmost quiet and ease. Biting his thumb, he waited for a response.

" Orochimaru. What business do you have in my domain?"

" I was just looking for someone-say, could you possibly tell me the location of a certain **demonic** resident you currently have?" Orochimaru nearly licked his lips on that line. Little did he know, the leader was just a few paces below him, projecting his voice to make it sound like it was coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

" You bastard." It was a statement without emotion. " He belongs to me."

" Not if things keep going they way they are, dear leader."

" Why do you say that? You couldn't possibly know anything about him that I don't."

" Oh _dear _leader, but that's where you're wrong. You were not there to watch him battle those low-level chunin from before. He has a very...interesting style. And to be honest, I dying to know if he has any blood traits. "

" If he has any...I never thought of that."

" Of course you didn't, and I'm afraid you won't have the chance to in the future." With that, Orochimaru smeared his blood along the scroll.

**switch**

Haze turned his head to look at the now almost fully formed figure dressed in red. It was almost fascinating how the man was assembling bit by bit. He was getting impatient.

Finally, the man became fully formed.

" Took you long enough. Now are you going to attack, or do I have to initiate this?"

" No no," Spoke Red, " I will most definitely begin this bound to be interesting match." _Brother is not back yet. What could he be doing? Oh, I see. Then I will have all the fun that I can from this soon to be corpse._ He stopped thinking, and concentrated on the now advancing boy. Haze lunged at him, aiming for his heart. Wouldn't that be poetic justice. What he didn't know, was at the time he thought that, he was right.

Red had to draw his sword out of its sheath to block the surprisingly ferocious attack. Haze grinned, now he knew what the sword looked like. It was about two and a half feet long. Both sides of it were serrated in a spike design, creation the air around it to break in half just from its ferocity. That however, was exactly what Haze wanted. He sprinted backwards along the side of the current spire he was on, thinking all the way. _That sword is serrated, which means that not only can it cut,; it can also snag. Snag...I just happen to have a few things that I don't mind getting snagged on that sword._ Making sure to dodge the thrusts that Red was now making, he reached into his pouch, pulling out a few items.

" Come on! I bet you can't even hit me with that thing if you tried." He leaped onto the tallest spire, and started to run up its side, knowing that Red would follow him with what he just said. The climb was long, he _was_ traveling four-hundred off of the ground. When he got to the top, he leaned over the side and saw that Red was not too far from reaching the top himself-but he still had time. He quickly utilized some of the objects he had taken from the pouch, and then stood, waiting for Red to show up.

When he arrived at the top, he was confronted with the image of a black, red, gold, and white clad figure standing before him.

"You'll regret saying that. No one can match my blade."

"Yeah, we'll see."

The two stood in silence for a moment. It was Red who decided to break that silence.

" Your ignorance...let me remove that bliss from you."

Red lunged froward and went into a spiral, aiming for the center of Haze's chest. He managed to bring his knife up in time though to parry and send Red's sword into the tiled roof underneath them. That's when he walked- up Red's blade to slash at his face, creating a large gash that spread from his jaw to his forehead. Haze stared in triumph- it was almost too easy. The next attack would be Red's last. He twitched, and Haze smiled. While he nimbly dodged a frontal blow that would have sliced off his ear, he managed to stick paper bombs everywhere on Red's person. Leaping away from the spire, he held up his right hand. " Release." He muttered. The bombs blew.

A giant explosion shook the tower, causing it to sway. Smoke came billowing out, flowing into a humongous cloud that settled around the top of the spire. It seemed as though he had won. Faintly through the smoke, he could see a figure hunched over, a hole blown through his chest. He landed on the nearest thing he could, which was one-hundred feet below the tower that blew up. _Alright, it looks like I'm done here-_

" Not quite." Pink? What the hell was Pink doing there? Wasn't he dead?" No, I am not dead, and I cannot read minds- it is just written all over your face."_Maybe being the scapegoat isn't too bad. After all, I do get to have most of the fun later..._ "Boy- or Haze as you wish to be called- you will die now; now is the moment that we excavate your heart. Haze felt a scroll be pushed into his back. " This is called the life transfer scroll. It has only one purpose- for switching one person's life for another. And it just so happens that you managed to kill my brother. Tell me, _can you think of any reason I might want to use this_?"

" I honestly can't-"

" Shut up. If I kill you, then my brother and I get to take a well deserved vacation.(1)"... "Release." Haze let out a small scream as he felt his life being sucked out of his body. He looked at himself, and regretted it. His arms were decaying- the flesh was shrinking, making his bones pop out of his skin. His legs weren't any better. He cried out again in pain as his shins caved in, causing a chain reaction that went to his knees He would have looked more, but his eyes rolled out of his head to join his now disfigured body. He needed to stop this- he had to survive... There was no way he was going to die before he reached the other side. Everything started to go black...he was losing consciousness...

**switch**

**Haze woke up in a dark hall. Seemingly endless corridors stretched off in millions of directions. The walls were painted- or maybe even stained- black. Each one looked as though it had been standing for a thousand years. To make things worse, about five inches of water drowned the entire floor.**

**Not seeing anything else to do, Haze got up and started down a corridor on his far right. After a few hundred feet, doors started appearing; being it on the left wall, the right wall, the ceiling-or even the floor. He knew better than to open them; instead he aimlessly walked down the corridors, taking left and right turns at random.**

**He continued on like this until he came to a dead end. The walls here shot up what must have been five-hundred feet, and they seemed to stretch on forever in front of him. Directly in front of him was a tall gate that seemed to be as high as the walls. In the center of the gate was a seal. Haze walked closer, and looked through the gate, trying to see if anything was on the other side.**

"**What do you want?" Rang a voice; it was low and booming and made shivers run up your spine.**

" **I...umm...who are you?"**

"**That is not an answer. If you must know, I am Kyuumi. Now I shall reiterate: What do you want?" A figure walked up on the opposite side of the gate that Haze was on. It appeared to be a man with flowing red hair, and flame red eyes that could pierce your soul like an armorslayer(2) through a knight's defenses. The man was dressed in blood-red robes, and held his arms at his sides-in a position where he could use them if he had to. Haze remembered the fight.**

" **I need your help. I'm about to die if I don't do something quick."**

" **Do not worry, time does not pass in these walls. No matter how long you are in here, when you return to your world it will be the exact moment you left. Now-about my help-let me see just what you've gotten us into." Haze felt a presence in his mind, rifling through his memories. _Wait a minute, did he just_ _say us? Who is this guy really? -I live inside of you. I have been here since you were a babe, and I cannot leave.- But then, does that mean I have a monster sealed inside of me? -No. What it means is that you have an incredible source of power inside of you. I just want to make things difficult for you, which is why I won't help you half of the time. Do you get my meaning?- You want me to become stronger? -Exactly. You're not as dumb as you look then.-_**

" **Ah, I've found it. What? You need help with this? I should just leave you to die...but then I would die as well. Fine kit, I will give you power for the rest of this battle. But if you fuck up and get us killed, I'll make sure to devour your brain before I die. Understand?"**

"**Yes."**

"**...Then get up."**

**switch**

Haze opened his eyes and felt a searing heat emanating from his body. He checked his chakra levels, and smiled. The dark red chakra gravitating around him healed his wounds, allowing him to stand up. His emotions were doubled, and he felt them morphing into something more animal like; actually, he felt exactly like a fox. He crouched down into a more comfortable pose, stretching out his arms and legs to make it appear as though he was a real-life fox. He exhaled, and a slight trail of steam rose out of his nostrils, staining the air with dark gray.

"What the fuck?!" That was Pink- oh yeah, Pink. Haze turned to him, tuning his now sharp eyes onto the man that had tried to kill him.

"**You are going to die now." **Pink shivered at the statement, wondering how a pile of decaying bones could turn into this...this monster.

Haze reached into the pack on his back, and took out kunai which he threw at Pink. The man dodged them, and facing the beast in front of him, threw his own kunai back. Haze had to jump to the side to avoid being cut in half. Smart, the man had realized he was not invincible. _This fight has been going on too long. I need to end it, and I need to end it now. _He knew exactly what to do. He ripped his sharp nails into his bag, searching for the one scroll he knew would end this quickly. _Found it._ He unrolled it, bit his thumb and smeared his blood along the entire scroll.

"**And now, you die!"**

Haze wrapped the scroll around his body, merging his clothes with it.

There was silence for a moment...

"**Spear of Death jutsu!"**

There was another moment of silence...and then-

Clouds gathered above them, swirling in an endless spiral over their heads. Gigantic tendrils of smoke wafted through the clouds, making the sky above them black and gray.

"**Stage one."**

The dark tendrils moved and shifted, swaying downwards towards him. Thunder clashed and roared. The tendrils were now gathering around him, creating a shield of cloud and smoke as he was lifted into the air. Lightning fought its way to the ground, and began to tear up the streets, marking new pathways in an intricate design. He was lifted higher into the air, and stopped at cloud level. He started to turn. The clouds moved into a spiral formation, ever changing and intertwining with each other, creating a mosaic of destruction and dismay.

"**Stage two."**

The clouds condensed, and began a tight circle around him. The lightning had finished its intricate design, and was now being drawn into the swirling vortex around Haze. The thunder rolled once again, charging the air with static electricity and defeating any other noise that was occurring during that moment.

"**Final stage."**

The air stopped flowing. Carbon monoxide seeped into the are surrounding the hall, cutting off any chance to breathe.

Things stayed like this for a moment more, and then the sky exploded.

Haze had been shot down through the swirling vortex like a bullet. Flames clumped at his heels, making it seem as if he was a comet. He was falling faster towards the ground; the flames had now engulfed his entire body. He looked as though he was a flaming pillar of destruction. The carbon monoxide stilled, and then Haze hit the ground.

The entire hall was thrown upwards in the explosion. Black flame ran from underneath the building in all directions, burning whatever was within a five-hundred meter radius of the point of impact. Rocks and earth and gravel showered down upon the city, turning a once peaceful morning into a hailstorm of debris. And the meeting hall, was entirely annihilated.

Haze became unconscious, allowing Kyuumi to take full control of his body. Kyuumi made them limp as close to where he knew the gate to the other side to be, although the village leader's building was surprisingly quiet. He found an old storage room that had probably been abandoned years ago, and curled up inside of it, making sure to close the door behind him.

**end**

Holy crap that was amazing! I can't even believe that I wrote something like that.

Anyway, sorry about the long wait. I felt I needed to make it longer than my others to compensate for that. I just had a bunch of stupid every day life things that made it hard to write. I HATE school.(Depending on where you live, you might think that's a weird statement. I live in New Mexico, so I start school in august.)

Anyway, this is a question that I forgot to add in the last chapter:

Do you like my fighting scenes? Come on, it's just a yes or no answer; and it wouldn't take you long to write that for a review...Please.

Uh, down boy, down. My crazy dog is completely bothering me. I probably better feed him.( See what I mean by every day life things?)

Oh, and I'm sorry that this isn't the last chapter in The Hidden Shadow Village. I just felt that this ending would be much better than writing more; I wanted to leave you with some of that awe factor when you were done, y'know?

Anyway, please review and I'll see you next chapter!!


	4. It Must End To Begin

Yosh!! You know what, I the funnest part of writing is updating and watching your hit count go up by like twenty! Don't mind me, I'm just depressed over how bad my summary sucks!

Anyway, I can tell you for a fact that this is going to be the last chapter in THSV. So rejoice, because Naruto is just around the corner- He'll be comin' round the chapter when he comes, He'll be comin' round the chapter when he comes, He'll be comin' round the chapter, He'll be comin' round the chapter, He'll be comin' round the chapter when he comes...YEEHAW!!

XD

Oh yeah, the stuff I do at the beginning is poetry, and I try to make it fit the chapter. It's my poetry by the way...

Anyway, on to the ch. And little disclaim thing.

Domo Arigato Mr. Disclaimbato, Domo: Yeah well, I don't own the entire series on dvd yet, but when the rest comes out, you better believe I own Naruto...Although I don't have it copyrighted.

Oh, and I forgot the 1 and 2 things from last chapter, here they are:

(1)That's what he was talking about in the leader's office, remember?

(2)It's a wide two foot sword that cuts easily through armor. And oh yeah, I meant to say Kyuumi-you'll find out why later.

Oh, and for those that are squeamish- deal with it. I can't help it that I love to go into gory detail. I just like seeing your brain severe its own cords and then slink out of your mouth in a deadly dance of blood. See? I just did it again.

Anyway, foreword march(pun intended).

**foreword**

Chapter 4: It Must End to Begin

_In all things, I am a flower_

_I float along the seashore_

_In all things,I am a friendship_

_I float amongst the trees_

_In all things, I am an anthem_

_I float until my petals fall off_

_In all things, I am a prisoner_

_I float until I'm free_

**start**

Haze woke up inside of a small, dimly-lit room. The only light was coming from underneath the doorway situated across from him. He lifted his hand up to his head as pain shot through it.

"**Like it, kit? Since I have been officially 'awakened' by you, I get to stay in your head all the time... That's if I want to- you should really clean up the mess you've made in here."**

" Damn. What do you mean by 'awakened'?" He shifted himself against the wall, managing to put both hands on the floor as he sat up.

"**You don't know? They didn't tell- Of course they didn't, so here goes. Up until now, we had never met each other. I mean, I'd lived inside of you, but that doesn't count. The moment you set foot near my cage, you gave me full access to your body, see?" ** His hand suddenly jerked up, and waved itself in his face. It hurt like HELL!

" Stop fucking doing that!" Great, now his throat hurt just as bad.

"**Alright." **The hand went limp. **"I'll tell you something- I won't take control of your body again unless it is completely necessary. Now, get your sorry ass up and head for the gate already!" **Haze felt himself stand up.

" I thought you said you wouldn't take control of me again?" There was no response, it looked like he was on his own.

Opening the door slightly, he stuck his head out of the slight crevice that appeared. Out side of the- he presumed- closet was a large hallway. Its vaulted ceiling stood over twenty feet above him. Graceful painting slid down the walls, joining a mosaic tiled floor at the bottom. He nearly snorted, but held himself back with some effort. _This is what money can buy? Then forget it, I'm staying poor for the rest of my life. _He stole into the hallway, and after looking around again, decided to head left.

As he walked his feet padded softly against the cold marble floor. It wasn't long until he came to another intersection, at which he took another left. While walking, he looked once again at the paintings on the walls. Scantily covered men and children played in gardens, and also scantily covered women laughed and ran after them- it was the epitome of happiness, and it made him sick. He was too busy looking at the wall to see the column in front of him. He banged into it, yelling a loud curse as he did so. He clamped a hand around his mouth-what if someone heard him?

He stood frozen for a while, and then took off again, deciding that it would be better to be found while he was moving than while he was stationery. At the newest intersection that presented itself shortly after that, he decided to hang a right. He made about five steps down the hallway, when he heard voices talking and getting nearer.

"So, I can't believe that we were the ones chosen to investigate this nonsense." It was a dark and rough voice.

"I know, just because we hear some loud swearing doesn't mean we have to check it out." The voice was high and girly, but Haze could tell it was a man.

" I know! It _is _a partial training facility-what do they expect?"

" An unconditional following of orders. Hah! But actually, we'd probably better do what they say, I mean, I don't want to get fed to the beast, do you?"

" So we're agreed; if we find anyone we'll tear them apart."

Haze looked at himself, he was in no condition for a battle. He frantically looked for a door or something that he could use to escape. He saw a door on his right. Just as he closed it, the men turned the corner.

"Do you see anyone?"

" No."

" Damn false alarms. Guess we can go back now."

" Agreed, I heard that Chiati(1) was getting us some sake."

" Really?! Then we'd better hurry before he drinks it all!"

Haze sighed as he heard the footsteps die away, that was close. He turned around to see where he was, and nearly gasped in shock. He was standing on an immense balcony. It was at least ten yards long and tree yards wide. He walked up to the edge, and gasped. He must have been what looked like thirty stories up. As he looked out over the city, he remembered something: The fifteenth was the only day he could get through the gate. How long had he been asleep? Was it too late? No; something told him it was still the fifteenth, albeit very late at night- which didn't give him much time.

He sneaked back into the hallway and started into a smooth run that made little or no noise. Turns appeared more often now, as if he was going deeper into the structure. A few minutes later, he came to two double doors that read 'Library' on them- they were exactly what he was looking for. He pushed them open, and marveled at the sight before him.

Columns upon columns of books were stacked high into the ceiling. Each column was divided into four rows, and each row was made up of twelve books. It reminded him of a puzzle, in which the decoder had to wade through the multitudes of possibilities to find that one piece that would cause the entire thing to collapse if it was placed in the wrong spot- in other words, it was very intimidating. But in truth, finding that one piece was exactly what Haze had to do.

He started searching the left column, decidedly determined to complete the task before his time ran out.

**switch**

Chiati was a low ranked member of the assassin squad of the hidden shadow village. He had almost nothing for a background, meaning that both of his parents were dead and no relatives were willing to claim him.

He walked hurriedly to the mess hall, reveling in the fact that tonight he was the 'hero' for bringing the drinks. He passed by several rooms, and people whooped congratulations as he went by.

It was another five minutes before he got to the dining area. When he arrived though, he was mugged and robbed of the sake.

" Hey, I'm the one who brought it; I should be the one to pass it out."

" Don't be a bastard." It was one of the guards that had to check on the 'disturbance'- the one with the high voice. " We all know your not going to drink a drop of it anyway, so just let it be."

"Fine..." Chiati grumbled out that last part as he took his seat at the end of the long table. He sighed as the noise volume increased to an annoying roar.

About an hour passed like this. He had barely picked at his food, not feeling well for some reason. His thoughts kept turning toward the library. As such, it was turning into a pretty miserable evening for him. What could he do? Well, he kept thinking about the library, so why not got there and rest in the solitude of the books?

**switch**

Haze continued his search. Rows upon stacks upon columns of books almost drowned him as he waded through them- there was just so many. After a few more minutes, he decided to give up. _It's not worth it, there's no way that I'm going to find a single book in this labyrinth. _He walked up to one of the high-backed chairs that were placed throughout the room.

The chair was uncomfortable. It was made of wood with intricate designs placed every few hand breadth's apart- the thing that made the chair uncomfortable was that the designs were fashioned in iron. Haze struggled around, trying to get a better position. While he was squirming, he noticed something poking his back. He stood up and then looked at the chair. Covering the middle of it was a banner of some sort proclaiming the leader's symbol. The banner was bulging slightly. He lifted it up and saw what he had been looking for- the Gate Book.

He tore it open, and a gate appeared in front of him. This was what he had been waiting for- this was the way to the other side. He took a step back and closed his eyes. _ Is this it? Have I finally reached the end of this terrible place? I guess so...Lyois-chan, Jeko-kun...This is for you. _He opened his eyes. _Then it's settled. _ With that final thought he stepped through the gate, and vanished.

**switch**

Orochimaru closed his eyes as he wiped the blood off of his robe. He felt the boy's chakra waver, and then vanish.

" So the boy has made it through." Orochimaru laughed. " Perfect..."

**end**

(1)Rearrange the letters in his name and tell me what you get.

So. This chapter turned out to be complete crap. What am I saying? At least we're done with the Hidden Shadow Village (for now).

Anyway, please review! It would be awesome, and I'd give you money...If I had it...Which is why I need to get some cameras...

Yeah...


	5. Discard The Old Discord

So. Maybe my summary doesn't suck too much. I mean, to double the hit count after I update? That's just superb.( And sorry, I just have a natural sarcasm...see?)

Anyway, NARUTO IS IN THIS CHAPTER!! YAAAYY!! And the way I hear it, he has some cameras...

Anyway, the start of this chapter is at the same time chapter 1 starts.

Disclaimer:Well everybody knows you're the one to call when I don't own Naruto and don't own Squall.(Aww, Naruto and Leon...great, now I have to do a crossover...based on songs by the Fratellis)

Coldheartedandquiet...That counts as a review!!

Semi-Spoiler Alert- okay, for those of you too laZ to read subtitles or those who don't know Japanese, this chapter contains scenes from Shippuuden, although slightly modified.

Anyway, on to the chapter that starts when ch. 1 starts.

Oh, beware of slight yaoi. That's right, the boyxboy action is finally here. But alas, very mild for now.

**foreword**

Chapter 5: Discard The Old Discord

_When I look to the sun in the morning,_

_do you know what I see?_

_When I look the the sun in the afternoon,_

_I see the sun in the morning._

_When I look to the sun in the evening,_

_I get blinded._

**start**

The sun spread its wings eagerly, tantalizing the ground below with rays of its beauty. The sunlight spread wider as the morning unfolded. One particular ray hit a sleeping blond teenager. His eyelids fluttered open, wondering at what protruded the darkness lying behind them. His body was spread-eagled on a gigantic finger.

"Whaddime is it?" He grumbled, still half asleep. He almost started to go back to sleep, but was awakened by something wet and sticky on his face. He lazily brought his fingers up to his cheek and dipped them in the substance. He then brought his fingers up to where his half-lidded eyes could see them. Hmm, it was off-color white, sticky, and warm. It was after some inspection that he noticed a bird flying off in front of him. He looked back down at his fingers. _A bird? And a white and sticky substance? Wait...is this..._

" Holy crap that bird-teme just pooped on my face." He was wide awake now. He quickly jumped off the giant stone finger and into the water below. Once he got underwater, he madly scratched at his face. Although, the strength of the current of the water in The Valley of the End would've washed it off anyway.

_That's right, I was doing training here yesterday. I need to develop a new jutsu anyway, so what better place to do it at? _Feeling satisfied with the cleanness of his face, he swam back up to the surface of the water. While he was pulling himself up, a wave suddenly crashed into him, sending him back under.

"A bird-teme, now a wave-teme, what's going to happen next?!" You could tell he was shouting, but all that appeared above the water was a few angry-looking bubbles. Th next time he got up, he stood on the water for a minute, testing to see if it was brave enough to try the wave thing again. Nothing happened though, so he shrugged and climbed back up to the ledge beside the valley.

He sat down on the edge of the ledge, staring out at the two figures standing as everlasting guards. The sun hit the top of one, reflecting off of the water-slicked stone to jump to the next. It was peacefully beautiful. _Wait a minute...Did I just... No, never mind. It actually is._

He stayed in that position for about another half hour, and then he realized something: he was supposed to be working on that new jutsu Kakashi was lazily helping him learn. As he got up to stretch, he was attacked by the sense that someone was approaching him from behind. He lifted a kunai from his water-logged pouch, and spun around.

What met his gaze wasn't an attacker though.

" So Naruto-kun, how is the training going?" Great. Think of him and he magically appears(1).

"It's going great Kakashi-sensei! Although I don't really think there's any point to it. I mean, how am I supposed to create a new jutsu when I only know a few myself? And besides" he got a little quieter. "Why do I have to train here?" Naruto put the kunai back into his pouch.

"Hmm... Naruto-"

"Yeah?"

"-try not to interrupt..." Kakashi crouched down and placed a hand on his headband, lifting it up slightly. "...**or I'll have to use my sharingan on you." **Naruto shifted his weight.

" Yeah right."

_Damn. What happened to the good ol' days? A few years ago Naruto would've been scared to pieces by that little statement. _He stood up and pulled his hand away from his head. _They just grow up so fast. _His showing eye smiled, turning into a U. _I don't know if even I'll be a match for him in a few years._

"Umm...Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi kept his eye closed. "KAKASHI SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed.

"Hmm?" The eye finally slid open.

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Oh...That's right. Now listen closely Naruto—and no interruptions this time, understand?"

Naruto nodded an affirmative.

" Alright. Now, you know kage bunshin and the rasengan jutsus. These, actually, are the perfect combination for creating a new jutsu. You might not have noticed it, but you gain the experience and knowledge of every clone you create."

"What? I didn't know th-" SMACK.

" What did I tell you about interrupting?"

"Umm..." DOUBLE-SMACK.

"Hn," Kakashi straightened his ruffled sleeve. " Anyway, you attain what your clones attain. Now, your element is wind. So, you should be able to bend your rasengan to your will; mainly because your rasengan is made up of chakra and wind. To sum things up, I want to to use your clones to train and to create a new form of rasengan that is all your own, okay?" Suddenly, the eye became a U again.

" Yeah, that's awesome! Now I'll be able to create a new jutsu in no time! Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Naruto practically jumped for joy.

" No problem. Now get to work." With that, Kakashi vanished into the forest.

"Alright! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Z-z-z-zing.

**switch**

Kakashi jumped from branch to branch, sighing quietly. He only hoped that Naruto would be able to create a new jutsu, and quickly. Ever since Naruto left the village, two years ago, growing distrust had been stirring in Konoha; distrust pointed at Naruto. Since Naruto came back, that distrust had slackened, but only slightly. The village still feared that if Naruto didn't find a force that could control him, he would go berserk and destroy the village

While he was thinking, Kakashi reached the village. He jumped down onto the ground and walked calmly through the village gate, waving to the two guards. Once inside, he poofed his way to Iruka's house. He knocked on the door and waited. Before long, Iruka opened the door, and the smell of cooking meat wafted into the street.

"Kakashi, I didn't expect you back so soon! How was the talk with Naruto?" Iruka wiped his greasy hands on a towel as he spoke, looking intensely at Kakashi.

"As expected. I just gave him a little prod, and burst into flames he was so exited."

"Huh. That'll be good for him. Come inside, it's chilly this morning." Iruka moved out of the doorway, allowing Kakashi entrance to his home. Once inside he looked around at the rather large living room and adjacent-to-that-room kitchen. A few items of furniture were placed haphazardly around the room; one in particular, a rather large couch, was seated against the left wall, which made both he and his eye smile. Iruka whisked past him to the kitchen.

"So are you hungry?" Iruka's call came from the kitchen.

"Sure." He sat down on the large couch. Before he knew it, he was being handed an omelet the size of a chihuahua. "Did you make all of this just for me?"

"Of course. I know how big your appetite is." Which happened to be very big, for Kakashi had already scarfed down half the omelet by the time Iruka was done speaking.

"Hank hoo."

" Your welcome."

**switch**

Iruka and Kakashi were now seated on the couch, intertwined in each other's arms and legs. Iruka was lying on top of Kakashi, and he smiled.

"Care for some dessert?"

"After breakfast? Of course."

Smiling, Iruka leaned down, and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. He slid his tongue out of his mouth, and ran it alongside Kakashi's cheek. The wet, glistening trail left by his tongue continued up to the eyelid, were Iruka had stopped to lick. He brought his lips back to Kakashi's, and pressed once more against them, this time hard, eagerly needing something more. Kakashi opened his lips, and Iruka practically shoved his tongue inside of his mouth, needing to taste him again.

While Iruka's tongue was working with the upper part of Kakashi's body, his hands covered the rest. His nimble hands slid down his shirt, only to drive back up to caress Kakashi's pale chest. His fingers found a nipple, and he stroked it, and then pinched hard. Kakashi groaned into his mouth, arching his body slightly into Iruka's. Once again, Iruka smiled into his kiss.

"I think you might be late to work," he breathed into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi licked his tongue.

"I think you're right."

**end**

(1) And no, sadly this does not work in real life.

Soooo. What do you think? Naruto appeared, slight yaoi happened, and Iruka is the seme.

That was my first ever yaoi scene, so I rather think I'd like feed back. _Would you like feedback, Tobi-kun? _I guess. It might help. _Then write more. That way, there are more chances for feedback. _You're rather smart, who are you? _I'm you. _Ohh... HELLO ME!!

I just noticed, what is with me and the word rather? No se(I don't know.)

Anyway, see ya next chapter!

(It'll be way longer. Hopefully twice as long as chapter 3.)


End file.
